songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inna OESC
Mangalia, Romania | origin = Romania | genre = Electronic dance, electropop, Eurodance, house | occupation = singer, songwriter, dancer, philanthropist | label = Roton, Ultra, Universal Music Group, Spinnin' Records, All Around the World Productions | associated_acts = Play & Win, Bob Taylor, Flo Rida, Juan Magan | website = Official site }} Elena Alexandra Apostoleanu born October 16, 1986 near Mangalia, Romania), known mononymously only as Inna, is a Romanian dance-pop singer, dancer and occasional songwriter. On November 12, 2008, she released her debut single "Hot", which was produced by the Romanian Dance music trio and producers Play & Win. The single performed strongly on the Romanian Top 100, peaking at number five in December 2008. It also became an airplay success worldwide. A second single, titled "Love", was released in March, 2009 and peaked at number four on the Romanian Hot 100 in April 2009. The song "Déjà Vu" became yet another top ten hit on the Romanian Top 100, peaking at number seven in July 2009. It also was a major hit in Russia; as well in Hungary and other countries in the Western world. In August 2009 Inna released her fourth single titled "Amazing". It became her most successful song in Romania, topping the Romanian Top 100 for four consecutive weeks. In order to promote the release of her debut album Hot in Romania, "10 Minutes" was announced and released as the fifth single in January 2010. Her sixth single "Sun Is Up" became a number-one hit in Bulgaria and a top three in Turkey, France, Romania, Russia, and Switzerland. It was the first single from Inna's second album, titled I Am The Club Rocker, which was released in September 2011. Four more singles were spawned by the album: the title song "Club Rocker" featuring American rapper Flo Rida, "Un Momento" featuring Spanish DJ Juan Magan, "Endless" and "WOW". The last two gave Inna her sixth and seventh top ten single on the Romanian Top 100, reaching number five respectively number ten. In May 2012 Inna released her self-composed single "Caliente" but it performed poorly on the Romanian Top 100, only reaching number eighty-four. She fared better with the Romanian language song "Tu Si Eu", which was released shortly after "Caliente" and reached number six on the chart. A collaboration with her producers Play & Win titled "INNdiA" was released in July 2012 and debuted on the Romanian Top 100 at number ninety-three, becoming Inna's thirteenth entry on the chart. So far it has reached number sixty-six. Inna started her European concert tour "INNA en Concert" in June 2011. The tour reached North America in fall 2011, when Inna performed in Mexico. It concluded with a performance at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy in November 2011. Inna embarked in her second world tour, the I Am the Club Rocker Tour on January 13, 2012. The tour is to reach the United States in the first half of 2012. Inna received numerous awards and nominations, including ones at NRJ Music Awards or at the MTV Europe Music Awards. In 2011 Inna won an European Border Breakers Award for her international success. As of December 2011 Inna sold over 100,000 albums and over 600,000 singles in the United Kingdom alone. By the end of 2011 it was reported that Inna's fortune is estimated at round €8 million from which Inna accomplished €800,000 in 2011 solely, becoming the richest artist in Romania and in Eastern Europe. As of February 2012 Inna is the first European female singer to surpass one billion hits on YouTube. She is a fluent speaker of Romanian and Spanish. Own Eurovision Song Contest